Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the presentation of data, and more particularly to the use of a computing device to display data.
Background
Caregivers and healthcare personnel, such as physicians, are subject to high pressure in an ever increasingly competitive healthcare market. Patients and insurance providers are constantly reviewing healthcare professional performance and make decisions and selections accordingly. Thus, it is desirable for a healthcare provider or physician to have easy access to his or her personal performance data, in order to improve it. Also, it is desirable for managers and supervisors to have access to other healthcare professional's performance data for accountability and other managerial decisions such as compensation, costs, and billing.